


Undercover Superspy (and Her Geeky Sidekick Girlfriend)

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Schmoop, They are dumb, Undercover, and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Natasha are called on a mission where they go undercover. Natasha didn't tell Skye everything about the mission. Because she's a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Superspy (and Her Geeky Sidekick Girlfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "*aggressively begs for undercover nataskye au* (or any thing nataskye really)." Also because I love Natasha/Skye and writing goofy Natasha is the best.

"I haven't told you everything about this mission," says Natasha as she hauls Skye off to god knew where, because Natasha is a menace and Skye's entire existence since they got together to be…whatever they were, is spent wondering whether she should kiss her or put her in time out. She parks the car in a charming little neighborhood, little houses surrounded by trees right on the outskirts of a city Skye can see if she tries her best to peer over the trees.

Skye sighs. "What was it this time? You get us in with the mob again? Are we going undercover?"

"No." Natasha doesn’t elaborate, just leans over and grabs her bag from the back seat.

Skye rolls her eyes. "Really?"

Natasha gives her a big grin, and Skye fights the impulse to tell her to get her stupid spy eyes away from her boobs, because Skye knows Natasha’s looking there. Because Natasha usually is when not in a do-or-die situation. "Okay, I lied."

"Not unusual," Skye replies. "About what?”

Natasha shrugs. “Um, this undercover mission might be a little bit more intense that I implied.”

“You told me we were supposed to infiltrate a gang of Hydra agents trafficking weapons across national borders,” says Skye, deadpan. “I am sort of unsure of how much more intense it could get.”

Natasha shrugged. “Well, intense for us.”

Skye chuckles as she gets out of the car, pulling a few of her bags with her. “The last time you said something like that you broke out the handcuffs.”

“I mean, if you’re undercover as my wife that could work.”

Skye laughs. Then Skye pauses and stares at Natasha, who is just casually walking toward a house in front of them. “Wait,” she says, a little embarrassed at how slowly she speaks. "I'm going undercover as your what now?"

"My wife."

Skye can feel her eyes bug out. "Really, then."

Natasha nods. "It's no big deal," she says, shrugging. "Oh, and I grabbed these."

She tosses Skye something, and Skye just barely catches it, as she still so stunned that she can't remember what hands are supposed to do. It's a ring, white gold and stunning in a way Skye doesn't think she's ever held in her hand before. The stones are small, emerald and diamond circling it in a pattern, and Skye's heart catches a little when she realizes Natasha must have remembered her favorite color was green.

"This is perfect," she says, trying to make it seem light. "Gosh, it's like you're really trying to marry me."

Natasha smirks. "Who says I'm not?"

Skye's jaw drops. "WHAT?!" she shouts. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" She shakes it off and follows Natasha where she's walking toward the little apartment they were meant to share. Skye had been told by Coulson that it was just a regular mission, then Natasha goes and drops the married bomb on her?

Ugh, that was so fucking Natasha.

"You come back here right now, N - !" She cuts herself short as she crashes into an adorable old woman which, of course, now she's going to be That Shield Agent Who Got Shot By Quinn, Slept with the Enemy, and Injured an Old Lady.

"I am so sorry," Skye says, “Oh, fu-fudge, I’m really sorry.”

The lady squints up at her. “Do I know you?” she asks in that warbly voice Skye assumes old ladies just sort of absorb as they get older. “I know everyone in this neighborhood, but I don’t recognize you.”

“We’re new to town,” says Natasha, who pretty much just appeared next to Skye with this stupid grin on her face like she wants Skye to kick her in the shins. “I’m Ivy Bellmont and this is my wife, Cosima.” She holds out her hand to shake that of the old lady. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

The old lady looks between Skye and Natasha for just long enough that Skye’s half convinced the lady is an alien who is assigned to kill them or eat them both. Then she says, “It’s lovely to meet such nice young ladies as yourselves,” the old lady says. Then, in a way that shakes Skye a little bit, she winks. “I had a lady when I was your age.” The expression fades to something a little nostalgic, a little sad. “But it wasn’t the same back then.”

Skye feels a little weird, because any feelings to her are a little weird, and sighs.

“It’s a change we’ve welcomed,” says Natasha, and she takes Skye’s hand in a very deliberate motion.

The lady nods and takes the rest of her bags, and waves. “I’ll see you ladies around. I’ll send the boys who rent out my upstairs to help you gals move in.”

Before Natasha or Skye can respond, she darts down the street at a speed Skye didn’t think possible for someone old enough to have the elderly voice wobble.

She drags her things in the house behind Natasha, who’s sort of prancing her way into the first room, a kitchen. “So,” says Natasha, “what do you think of the neighborhood.”

“Oh, don’t get cute with me,” Skye says, wagging her finger, and she stops when she realizes that her words and actions make her seem like the elderly person in the neighborhood. “I mean. Cosima? What the hell kind of name is Cosima?!”

Natasha shrugs as she drops her first set of bags on the kitchen floor. “I’ve had a lot of free time lately,” she says with a smile, “got into Orphan Black.”

Skye rolls her eyes so aggressively she’s surprised she doesn’t fall over. “Oh, god,” Skye groans, “not this again. If you get into that show like you got into Leverage, we’re going to have a problem.”

“Cosima’s the hot bisexual science geek. She’s my favorite.” Natasha smiles at Skye. “She reminds me uncannily of you.”

Skye rolls her eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere. Buttface.” Skye tries to hold back a smile when Natasha smiles at her. “Also, Ivy Bellmont? Do you want to sound like a rich heiress?”

Natasha shrugs. “I was thinking more environmental lawyer who came from little, growing up with hippie parents who spent their time defending the earth.” She grins. “I took your last name in a private ceremony near the ocean.”

“You named me Cosima Bellmont?!” Skye exclaims. “Did you want my alter ego to get beat to hell as a kid?”

Natasha leans against their kitchen table with a sigh. “Oh, Skye,” she says, “Cosima, I suppose. Your childhood was full of nannies and cooks who loved you more than your parents did, and your older brother, Grant, got all the attention due to being a football star, and you channeled your efforts into hacking the NSA before you were sixteen.”

Skye frowns, offended. “I hacked the NSA when I was thirteen!” she retorts.

“I know,” says Natasha. “That’s why it’s sixteen for Cosima Bellmont.”

Skye glares at her. “You’re annoying.”

Natasha kisses Skye’s nose. “And you, Cosima Bellmont, are adorable.”

“And using the name Grant is just low.”

Natasha pouts. “You needed to harbor genuine resentment of your brother. Giving him Ward’s name would make it real.”

Skye groans again. “I hate you.”

“You married me.”

“No!” exclaims Skye. “I didn’t! Cosima married Ivy.” Then she pauses. “And, wait, you ran away before I could make you explain!” She searches in her pockets for a moment. “What was with the ring?”

“Ah,” says Natasha, “and there’s the mystery. I’m going for a shower.”

Skye was going to respond, but she gets distracted again by the way she somehow, in the fray, slipped the ring on her finger.


End file.
